Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan, more commonly known just as Amy Jordan, is a pure-blood witch, the only daughter of Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She was also the younger sister to Gregory, Archie, and Jamie Jordan. Like her siblings and her entire family before her, Amy was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity and shun anything that wasn't considered 'normal.' She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was naturally sorted into Slytherin House. During her years at Hogwarts, she formed her very own gang of students, most of them Slytherin, who would often follow her around for her wealthy pure-blood reputation. It quickly came to light that, similarly to her brothers, Amy had a long-lived mean streak, and would belittle countless other students (mostly Gryffindors, blood traitors and those with Muggle blood) based upon their backgrounds or the company they shared. As a Prefect herself, she encouraged her gang to use their status and abilities to bully the other students at Hogwarts. She was also severely vindictive, and had a habit of lying and twisting situations in order to make herself look better. In her sixth year, she became a member of Almeria Prismall's group. Following her education, Amy found employment at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She also had a seat on the Wizengamot, where she would later preside over the disciplinary hearing of her nephew Leo. Amy also married and had her own daughter, Daphne, whom she named after her mother and made her brother Jamie the godfather of. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Amy was seen as a very haughty-looking girl who was "groomed for tea parties and cotillion balls". Like her brothers, she inherited the typical Jordan attributes: brown hair and large, dark brown eyes. Unlike her brother Jamie, her hair was long and straight and she was said to have a refined and elegant air about her, in comparison to his roughness. Despite this, the two were sometimes mistaken for twins (which could have simply been a statement formed based upon their similar personalities). She was also taller than her oldest brothers, but an inch taller than Jamie, with her own "deep-set scowl". When Elliot found her alone in her home, he took note of how skinny she was, although she angrily claimed that she was just born that way; he also noticed she had a long scar running down the length of her right forearm, although its origins were never confirmed. Callum Cridden, who was said to have extremely high standards, said she was beautiful. Amy usually looked very prim and proper in her school uniform, which she generally wore under her robes. Even on days when she was not wearing her uniform, she was said to have dressed quite formally, and thanks to her courtly background she was also raised to be incredibly well-spoken. Udele Quint made a remark on how unfortunate it was to have such a "pretty face" countered by such an awful personality. She also had a shrill, cutting voice. By adulthood, Amy had still managed to maintain her haughty air, and was later described to have a penchant for a "lot of red lipstick". Personality and Traits Amy was initially presented as a mean-spirited and manipulative bully. Her nature most likely stemmed from her being spoiled by her parents throughout her childhood. She boasted about her family's wealth and believed herself to be superior because of her family's rare pure-blood lineage. While she was not as aggressive as her brothers, she was severely vindictive and capable of lying to gain her own advantage, at one point going as so far as to cut her hand open and blaming it on Elliot Potter to get him in trouble. She also seemed to be the leader of her own clique and the boldest among her friends, intimidating them into following her. Her tendency to take great amusement in seeing others publicly embarrassed or hurt was recognised as one of her worst qualities. Amy often bullied and teased Gryffindor, Muggle-born and half-blood students, or those associated with them. Even so, she apparently had some degree of respect for the Thorn family, which may have stemmed from their mutual pure-blood personality. She particularly enjoyed poking fun out of Don, Ivory and Elliot, who she dubbed the bronze trio. She seemed to show particular pleasure in frequently poking fun out of Elliot in particular; upon finding him selling Weasley Wizard Wheezes products in their third year, Amy poked fun out of his poverty and claimed "his poor father's likely going to die of shock." However, Amy does not seem to dislike all students from other Houses. She did not often poke fun out of Ravenclaws, and reluctantly admitted that James Peltier was good-looking, although she quickly followed this statement by saying he was "thicker than a concussed troll". It was seen that Amy did not appreciate people of low intelligence and was very smart herself, being top of her year in Potions and being a tutor in both that subject and Charms. She could unwillingly show respect for genuine talent and skill in people, but she was usually very jealous and apparently was irritated that Elliot had beat her in being top of the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her academics perhaps could have lead to her becoming a prefect in her fifth year. Her Head of House, Bloxam, had high expectations, and she might not have selected her if she was disappointed with her, though it was noted that Bloxam had favourites and Amy usually abused her power by handing out detentions and deducting house points from those who did not deserve it. However, other facets of Amy's personality began to shine through during her sixth year at Hogwarts. It was revealed that she was an avid animal lover, which unfortunately lead to her trip to the Hospital Wing after trying to pet the school hippogriff, Mellowfluff. It became clear that she disapproved of Jamie and Elliot's relationship not because of the relationship itself but because she did not want to see her brother hurt. She also began to crack under the enormous pressure of her schoolwork and the abuse she faced alone at home after her brothers all moved out. Her sudden neurotic turn in behaviour led her friends to shun her after overpowering her influence on them. She would also spend less time mocking people despite the many opportunities. Reluctantly, Amy eventually formed alliance with Elliot, his friends and family. Amy was adept at coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information; her father had expected her to obtain top marks in school after her first year, and showed disappointment that Elliot beat her in Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, her plans could have limitations based on her own limits when dealing with people; she could easily crumble under pressure and lash out in difficult situations. She admitted that she hated showing weakness and even at one point tried compartmentalising her emotions in order to Occlumency. It was clear that when she cared for someone she would remain loyal to only them, demonstrated by her trying to defend both Jamie and Elliot in a fight, and when she said she wanted to leave Ivory Cauldwell behind because she did not know her well enough. Following this, Amy gradually opened up and remained on the fence about her feelings with other students. She began to hang around with Muggle-borns and the like, something she would have never willingly done in the first few years of her life. Remarkable sense of self-preservation; when faced with a group of centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, she shoved Elliot in her attempt to get away, and when she was in the Hospital Wing she lied that the Grim had attacked her in order to face humiliation. After Hogwarts, Amy lost some of her bigotry, as she had a civil if not friendly relationship with old school rivals and hesitantly tried new things. She later admitted to Elliot that she never truly craved power like her father and that her ambition was actually to become a politican, but her father told him it was man's job. She also envied Elliot's friendships, as he only ever had people that feared her or used her. Amy was also seen as a rather wise character, showing a surprising distaste for a few pure-blood traditions and never physically stopping her brother from seeing Elliot, having far too much respect for is desires and claiming that "you can't help who you love". She also pointed out the error in Jamie's ways when he refused to seek professional help for Elliot's mental illness, frequently trying to encourage him to avoid making any mistakes. As an adult, it was said that Amy would not try to make Elliot uncomfortable by mentioning his mental illness, and would even sometimes encourage their families to get together. It was said that she raised her daughter Daphne to be free of any negativity and negligent towards any bigotry she may face. This showed immense change in her character by the time she was an adult. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Gregory and Archie Jordan Elliot Potter Etymology * The name Amy is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Amy is: dearly loved; Beloved. From the Old French Amee, which derives from the Latin amatus meaning loved. * Mariya is a baby girl name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "One who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning "bitter". * '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy and her siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute like their mother, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but it turns out that Daphne did not want her children staying so far away from home. Trivia * Amy's middle name Mariya in Ukranian means "bitter", which may allude to Amy's frequently mean-spirited personality. Gallery Amy2.JPG Amy1.jpg Amy2.jpg Amy.jpg Amy1.JPG Amy8.jpg Amy7.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy5.jpg Amy4.jpg Amy3.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Background Characters Category:Dark Magic Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Duelling Club Category:Jordan family Category:Ministry Employees Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sign Language Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:S.P.A.D Category:Tutors